santana_lopezfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forget You
thumb|382pxForget You wird in Ersatzspieler (2x7) von den New Directions (abgesehen von Rachel) mit Holly Holliday gesungen. Sie singt ihn, um den Kids zu zeigen, dass sie auf ihre Wünsche eingeht, da Puck den Song bei Mr.Schue vorgeschlagen hatte, der ihn aber ablehnte. Quinn, Santana und Brittany singen den Begleitgesang. Das Original ist von Cee-Lo Green und heißt eigentlich F*** You. Holly Holiday: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! New Directions: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holiday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, Sayin', if I was richer, I'd still be with you oh an ain't that some shhh? Santana, Brittany und Quinn: (ain't that some shhh?) Holly Holiday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany und Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Holly Holiday: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany und Quinn: (Oh shhh she's a gold digger) Holly Holiday: Well Santana, Brittany und Quinn: (Just thought you should know it) Holly Holiday: Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany und Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holiday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Santana, Brittany und Quinn: (ain't that some shhhh?) Holly Holiday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany und Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly Holiday: Now I know, that I had to borrow & beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with yo face ain't cheap. Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany und Quinn: (oh shh she's a gold digger) Holly Holiday: Well Santana, Brittany und Quinn: (just thought you should know it) Holly Holiday: Ooooooh I've got some news for you uh! I really hate you right now! I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany und Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Holly Holiday: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya ha, oh ain't that some shh? Santana, Brittany und Quinn: (ain't that some shh) Holly Holiday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany und Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Mercedes und Artie: Now baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? New Directions: (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" New Directions: (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Oh yes she did Holly Holiday: Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh! Holly Holiday mit New Directions: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana: Forget you, yeah Holly Holiday mit New Directions: Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough (Santana: Uuh) I'm like, Forget you and forget him to (Santana: Oh baby) I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Santana: Yeah you Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? (ain't that some shhhh?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best (Santana: Wish you the best) with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo. Forget You